True Colors
by TheNibblet
Summary: Connor is gone, and his parents(I know Darla is his true mother, but I consider Cordelia as his mom) are grieving.


By: Angela O'Connor Rating:G Disclaimer:Nope, none of the charries are mine. I promise to give them all back in one piece. Season:3 Classification:Angel/Cordelia, sort of romance, a lot of friendship Author's Note: I'm obsessed with the Angel/Cordelia pairing, and I love True Colors by Cyndi Lauper, so I just kind of let all my ideas spill onto paper.. Feedback: I CRAVE IT! fanged_drusilla@hotmail.com Distribution:Not without my permission. Dedication:This one'll be dedicated to Jordan for being as messed up as I am ;) Summary:Connor is gone, and his parents(I know Darla is his true mother, but I consider Cordelia as his mom) are grieving. Author's Note:*~'s and ~*'s mark the beginning and ending of song lyrics.  
  
Cordelia Chase entered the hotel, eyes full of happiness, practically giddy. She was in love with Angel, and now she was going to tell him how she felt. Everything was going to be so p-wait, why was everyone crying?  
"Wow, I know I'm not everyone's *favorite* person, but geesh, crying when I enter the building is kind of rude.." She said, a slight hint of annoyance entering her voice. Fred looked up, her normally beautiful brown eyes cloudy with tears and red.  
"He's gone..Connor's gone.." She whispered, voice shaking. Gunn sat beside her, eyes red from crying himself, but he'd never admit that he had shed a single tear. He was tough, and at the moment he was being strong for Fred.  
"Wh-what? Gunn, has she gone crazy?"  
"Yeah..Connor's gone, Barbie..Holtz took him," He said, leaving out the information about Wesley, "Angel really needs you. You'd better get in there. Now." He said, nodding his head towards Angel's office.  
"Oh no..Angel.." Cordelia's eyes misted over, making her way towards the door, opening it gently.  
  
*~You with the sad eyes, Don't be discouraged, Oh I realize, It's hard to take courage~*  
  
"I said I didn't want anyone in here." Angel growled from where he sat on his bed, head in his hands. He was trying to hide the face that he, too, was crying. But the way that his voice trembeled and the way that his body was racked with sobs, no one could mistake what he was feeling. Especially not Cordelia.  
"Angel..I'm so sorry..I know what you're going through.." She made her way towards him, sitting down beside him, only to be completely shocked when he yanked away from her, growling once again.  
"Don't touch me. How could you possibly know how I feel when you weren't even here? You left me..him. You left him." He corrected himself, although the first time had been more accurate. That was why he was being this way, right? Because she had left him? Cordelia bit her lip to keep from bursting into tears. She had to be strong for him. No way would they be able to survive this without at least one of them being strong. She took a deep breath and scooted closer to him.  
"Angel, look at me," She said firmly, and he did indeed look up at her, but his eyes were full of defiance, like he was daring her to comfort him. "He was my son to. Are you forgetting that? I loved him just as much as you, and my heart is about to tear into two pieces because of it. It was just like that little boy was mine, and you know it. I love you two more than anything, and I can't stand to have him gone and you rejecting me at the same time."  
That was all he could take, no way could he be strong after that. He wasn't sure that she was talking about the kind of love that he wanted, no, needed her to have for him, but it was enough. He turned and buried his face in her shoulder, dropping his arms to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. As she threw her arms around his shoulder and buried her face in his shoulder as well, she began to choke up and she couldn't help but let it go. She knew that as her body was racked with the sobs coming from both of them, it was okay. It was okay to let it go.  
  
*~In a world full of people, You can lose sight of it all, And the darkness inside you Can make you feel so small~*  
  
She felt so nice in his arms, so warm. Warm like Connor had been. She had been there so many times for him, so many times when he had felt like giving up, but there she had been, letting him know that she'd never give up on him. He supposed she was his anchor in more ways than one.  
How could I have left him?, She demanded of herself, her guilt momentarily residing over her grief. God, how could she have not been there when Connor had been taken? She'd just have to give him what he needed at the moment, the one thing that she knew she could give him. A shoulder to cry on, and she could only hope that he knew what she felt for him.  
  
*~But I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors, That's why I love you, So don't be afraid to let them show, Your true colors, True colors are beautiful, Like a rainbow~* 


End file.
